1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery control device and a battery control method for controlling a secondary battery.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 relates to control of charge/discharge of a plurality of NaS batteries.
Patent Document 1 describes that when a power storage device having a plurality of NaS batteries provided to an electrical supply network is caused to follow a power source such as natural energy whose output changes irregularly for a short time, an error of a calculated value of a discharge capacity is easily generated, and thus the calculated value of the discharge capacity should be corrected.
Further, Patent Document 1 describes that the calculated values of the discharge capacities in the NaS batteries are corrected sequentially one by one.